


rejection

by dwindlinglight (dwindy)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Drabble, F/M, Rejection, in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindy/pseuds/dwindlinglight
Summary: Summary: Sakamoto's not dumb, he just doesn't know what he's talking about.
Relationships: Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 7





	rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea. Might have more drabbles and one shots coming soon since SakaMutsu doesn't get much love.

She told him when they were alone. They were often alone for they were the captain and vice-captain, knowing this, many of the Kaientai members often left the two be as they were always presumed to be busy.

“Sakamoto.”

“Hm?”

“I have something I need to tell you.”

"What is it?" Asked Sakamoto, looking up from his desk. Mutsu had brought him back to the ship and forced him to work, preventing him from leaving his office until he completed his work. But since this was break time, and he had proven to be working hard, she allowed him a short ten minute break. "Was there something about the recent offer that you didn't like?"

"No. It's not trading related." Mutsu said sternly.

"Then what is it?" He set down his mug of coffee.

Mutsu pressed her lips, sucking on her tongue as she hesitated to speak—unsure what to say. What should she say? She had never had feelings for anyone before. She doesn't know much about romance either and she wasn't a big fan of soap operas or dramas. ANevermind that, how should she start it off? Wouldn't it be too random, too inconvenient to confess during a short break time? Should she have taken him to a more romantic spot instead?

All of a sudden, her head was filled with thoughts and unanswered questions. This made it difficult for her to think straight, focus and breathe. She had told herself to make it casual, just tell him. I love you. Or I appreciate you. Appreciation means love too. But it seemed to be a lot more difficult than she thought it'd be. Her eyes avoided his, who was simply looking at her and waiting for her response. A smile plastered on his face so warmly that she couldn't just turn it upside down by not telling him, then making him feel confused.

"I have… feelings for you."

The smile didn't turn upside down, but it ceased into a thin line As Sakamoto sat up straight. His eyes widened behind his shades, this look, Mutsu couldn't take his stare. He seemed to be pondering, thinking of a correct way to respond. Crap, she immediately regretted telling him, did she say something wrong? 

He had always been dumb, and it was apparent that he was still unaware that she was a yato, so perhaps he would misinterpret this and they would forget about this—

"Mutsu, you're still young." After a while, he finally spoke up. "You don't know anything about love yet."

"But I—"

“Don't worry, I understand. It’s easy to crush on your coworkers, people feel that all the time. They’re just feelings that will be gone in a few years or so. Some people even fall in love with their saviours or heroes because they feel like they owe them their life, I think what you have for me is just admiration. I'm glad you see me that way though." He smiled, as if it was all nothing. As if love was anything to laugh about. 

He had thrown those words at her like a pebble, but it hit her like a boulder.

Mutsu checked the time. Break was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this idea should've been a proper one shot instead but I really wasn't sure how to write the beginning or ending.


End file.
